(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a terminal apparatus, an information processing method, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an information processing system.
(ii) Related Art
For example, there are cases where a user wishes to connect a terminal apparatus to an information processing apparatus by using wireless communication based on Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) or the like.